GRACIAS AL WHISKY
by shane-tshurahab-vane05
Summary: Es un intento de humor y romance...o eso creo XX, espero que les guste y xfa un review, les va a gustar y xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa un review


Autora: Muy bien este fanfic me salió de repente

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro, solo para divertirme un rato

**Gracias al Whisky…**

**By Shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Había pasado el tiempo y Harry y Draco se llevaban muy bien, lo que pasaba era que ambos se amaban, silenciosamente pero se amaban

Un día Harry fue a visitar a Ron, eran vacaciones, que se podía esperar…

- Hoy te llevare a conocer un país muy especial para mi, se llama Francia, según lo que me dijo Hagrid, mi madre fue una vez alla y me dijo que alla las personas…-se sonrojo- no nada

Harry llevaba tiempo sintiendo cosas cada vez que hablaba de amor, aunque tratara de esconderlo, siempre se imaginaba a Draco mientras hablaba de estos temas… Aunque no lo entendía y fingia que solo era por ser un gran amigo…

- Y a que hora saldríamos

- Nose solo nos quedaremos un día, Hagrid nos dejara en un hotel y nos dará protección magica para que no nos pase nada

- Pero Harry los muggles solo usan cuchillos o pligstolas

- Pistolas es como se dice y ademas acuerdate que no podemos usar magia fuera de Hogwarts

- Esta bien pero…y Hermione

- Lo que pasa es que ella me aviso que no podría ir porque iría con sus padres a visitar a su abuela-

- Oye Harry, eso significa que estaremos…quienes iran al viaje???

- Hagrid, tu y yo nada mas aunque creo que Hagrid ira a dar unas vueltas para hacer un trabajo que le mando a hacer el Ministro de Magia ah y creo que…

- Entonces solo estaremos Harry y yo-penso felizmente, aunque no tuvo idea porque estaba tan contento, según el mismo se había enamorado de Hermione

- …Ron…Rooon… RONALD WEASLEY TE ESTOY HABLANDO

- Perdon Harry es que esta pensando en algo que me paso ayer y dime nos quedaremos a dormir alla???

- Si Hagrid alquiló 3 cuartos y ya que por ser magos nos dieron un pequeño privilegio, a decir verdad no fue ningun privilegio, el Ministro de Magia dijo que debería acostumbrarme a esto ya que soy el salvador de Mundo Magico y bla bla bla y que me merezco mas y bla bla bla y que los que me rodearan debian sentirse igual y mas bla bla bla

- Entonces mañana iremos

-Si mañana a primera hora y alguien mas nos acompañarara pero eso es una sorpresa, porque llegara hasta mañana!!!

Al día siguiente

- Harry ya estas listo???

- Si y tu Ron???

- También

Ding Dong

- Yo voy no se preocupen, Hola Draco- decia un poco sonrojado

- Hola Harry-decia Draco nerviosamente

- Que??? No vas a pasar???

- Obvio no!!!-un poco arrepentido- quiero decir que mejor los espero aquí afuera

- Muy bien, entonces nos vamos-decía Hagrid emocionado- pero eso si tendremos que tomar un avión

- Porque???- se quejo Draco

- Si vamos como muggles, tendremos que actuar como muggles y un avión es lo mas apropiado para este tipo de cosas

(Como Draco se había estado llevando muy bien con el Trío Dorado, Hagrid lo había aceptado como uno mas de sus amigos)

- Que bien, siempre adore viajar en eso!!!- decía un sarcástico Draco- no es lo mismo que viajar en escoba???

- Si quieres que te descubran, sí

El viaje de Inglaterra a Francia duró alrededor de 2 horas y 30 minutos, las personas se veían como hormigas y lo mejor del viaje era que cambiaban a cada momento para tener una mejor vista del lugar, había veces en las que para poder ver un lugar se tenían que acercar tanto a la ventana, juntos, que sus mejillas se rozaban inconscientemente y ellos sentían una descarga eléctrica. Sin embargo pasó una vez en la que sus labios rozaron…

- Mira Draco- Harry se posicionó casi encima del rubio que esa parte rozó la pierna de Harry- Es el paisaje mas hermoso- y volvió su cara hacia Draco, en el mismo momento que el la volteaba

- Cierto…- Sus labios se rozaron, respiraban el olor a exquisita menta por parte de ambos

- No hagan esas escenas aquí- decía un Ron celoso

No se dirigieron la palabra durante el resto del trancurso hasta llegar a París. En ese país se respiraba un fuerte aroma a amor, las relaciones entre los del mismo sexo no estaban mal vistas y eso era una ventaja para ambos…

- Oye Harry, te quería preguntar algo

- Si…dime- que sea lo que espero

- Tengo un amigo aquí en Francía, se llama Ronaldo tiene muchos amigos, aquí no se ven mal vistas las relaciones entre los del mismo sexo y me dijo que tiene un amigo del cual se ha enamorado a travez de los años, es su mejor amigo, sin embargo no quiere perderlo pero quiere decirle cuanto lo ama, que crees que debería hacer- decia Ron nervioso

- Es serio, yo soy la persona menos indicada para decirte eso-pensaba un poco triste- Nose, yo creo que debería decirle, al menos si no le corresponde podria aceptarlo como es él, pero tambien cabe la posibilidad que le corresponda y asi no tendría una carga en sus sentimientos…

- En que te has inspirado Harry!!!- decía Draco realmente emocionado

- Nose- (pensando) talvez porque es lo que yo desearía decirte a ti

- Vamos a dar una vuelta, según dicen: "La Torre Eiffel fue construida como símbolo de Paz en 1889, fue diseñada por el ingeniero Gustave Eiffel como una sola construcción de dos vigas enrejadas y unidas, que aportan una resistencia mínima al viento. Está realizada con unas 6.300 t de hierro forjado y constituye una obra maestra de la tecnología del siglo XIX."

- Como supiste TODO ESO!!! u

- Es que lo leí O///O

- Ahhh, yo pense que Hermione te estaba poseyendo

- Muy gracioso Ronald Weasley ¬¬- decía una enojada Hermione

- Hermione que haces aqui

- Por si no sabían mi abuela vive en Francia, yo vine aquí porque es el Pais del amor, todas las parejas que vengan terminan enamorandose asi sean 2 hombres o 2 mujeres, pero para enamorarse profundamente, debe estar su destino predilecto desde recien nacido

- Como es eso

- Veras en la Torre Eiffel, estan haciendo un concurso, hay 2 cajas las cuales contienen 500 numeros cada una, con colores distintos, bueno no todos, pero el caso es que pusieron un hechizo, por ejemplo si yo amara a Ron y este destinada a ser su amor me llevan hacia el sector A y a Ron al sector B, pero eso sí, hay veces que se equivocan y ponen 2 numeros iguales en la misma caja, asi que no se extrañen, sin embargo Ron si no estuviera enamorado de mi sino de otra persona, me hacen a mi olvidar todo el amor hacia esta persona (hacia Ron), me haran olvidarlo y me quitarian todo el dolor que debería sentir al no ser correspondida, sin embargo hay otras 2 consecuencias, si la persona a la que Ron ama, esta enamorado de otra persona y Ron no es correspondido, a Ron le quitaran todo el amor, a excepción del de sus familiares y se convertira en una persona vacia, sin embargo si le corresponde y al poco tiempo, por no ser la persona predilecta a la que debería amar, el amor se borra, todo se lo llevara el olvido empezaran como 2 personas nuevas y se podran volver a amar como siempre quisieron, hasta que mueran, ya que en el cielo no habría barreras, la otra consecuencia sería que Ron se forzara a si mismo a amarme y eso fragmenta el corazon, asi que estara lastimado…

- Pero entonces porque va la gente???-decia Ron enojado

- Porque para conocer a su media naranja deben sacrificarse, aunque esto no pasara hasta el primer regalo, veran se me olvido explicarles una parte ustedes se dan cuenta de quien es su pareja se ve en la esfera por medio de un numero, cuando averigüen quién es, la podran conocer, para seguir en patron del juego y deberan darle un regalo, una flor , un chocolate, lo que sea y a partir de ahí empezaran a condenarse a las reglas de juego, pero si ellos se niegan a corresponderle a la persona, sufriran una pequeña tortura, pero no fisica sino sentimental, Hay veces que las esferas se modifican y puede cambiar tu destino, pero eso solo pasa si lo deseas con todo tu corazon

- Como sabes eso???- Pregunto Harry curioso

- Aunque no lo creas, lo se todo porque Luna amaba a Neville, sin embargo Neville amaba a Ginny y Ginny no me dijo el numero de su esfera asi que, bueno eso se los explico ahorita…aunque yo si le dije mi #... pero no importa el caso es que ahora Luna no conoce a Neville, por mas que tratamos y por mas que la forzamos con hechizos Luna y Neville nunca se habían visto, olvidaron su primer beso y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, unos días después…

- Eso quiere decir que el juego lleva aquí bastante tiempo…

- Si, bueno siguiendo con mi narración, unos días después notamos que Neville tampoco era correspondido por Ginny, ya que estaba completamente vacio de amor…no podra volver a amar a nadie, excepto a su familia. El otro caso es de Lavender y Parvatti, Lavender estaba destinada a Dean y Parvatti a Seamus, pero no y no y no y se dijeron amar hasta el fin, sin embargo, por motivos desconocidos un rayo de luz cayo del cielo, cuando ellas iban caminando por la calle principal y estan inconscientes, pero según parece ellas no se recuerdan y hay momentos borrosos en su memoria en los que ellas se ven solas hablando con alguien, pero esos espacios estan vacios y lo que deberían ver es a su amiga a su lado. El caso de que se fuerzen a amar es el de una amiga que esta completamente destrozada ya que no ama a su persona destinada y el de la tortura … lo siento pero es el caso mío, Yo amaba a Ginny y Ginny a mi (por eso notaban que yo estaba la mayoría del tiempo junto a ellla) silenciosamente, nuestros numeros habia salido iguales, pero Ginny se negó rotundamente a decir que ella tambien me amaba, aunque no lo crean- unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- Yo llegue hacia Luna, me ayudo, consolo y demás pero era el momento de la tortura, yo recibí una maldición que casi me mata, Luna me vio pero no pudo detener ese ataque, Ginny era la unica que podía, pero cuando lo detuvo corrí hacia Luna y lloro junto conmigo, Ginny llego por detrás y acepto que me amaba, pero yo ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, ahora estoy cavando mis sentimientos hacia ella y Ginny esta tan deprimida que esta en una Casa de Sanación para Enfermos Mentales, su tortura es que yo soy su doctora y aunque ella me dice que me ama, yo solo siento lastima por ella y ya saben, ella no merecía mis lagrimas

- Es triste, con eso es suficiente para no arriesgarse, pero sin embargo me hubieras dicho que estabas enamorada de mi hermana, ella me dijo una vez a mi que sus sentimientos había cambiado hacia ti, y eso por eso que mis padres salieron enojados hacia aca (aunque mi padre feliz por conocer uno de esos lugares muggles), lo bueno es que eso eso suficiente para no arriesgarse, como ya dije

- Que poco valor tienes Ronald, todos ellos se han sacrificado por la persona que aman y tu solo tienes el valor para no ir por unas simples palabras

- No es por miedo a lo que les ha pasado si no por temor a perder una parte de mi corazon que es la que representa …

Camino hacia la Torre Eiffel

- Pobre Hermione, se veía tan deprimida- decía Draco para evitar los silencio incomodos

Hermione se había separado de ellos muy triste, por el camino, ellos iban reflexionando, habían muchos silencios incomodos, y todos se habían propuesto sacrificar su amor, aunque bueno, les costaba un poco…

- Que pasaría si nos tocara nosotros o al menos a 2 de nosotros ser pareja- dijo el esmeralda nerviosamente

- Nose, pero de igual forma deberíamos de tratar de por lo menos seguir la reglas del juego

Draco iba mirando hacia el cielo, tristemente, no le gusta la idea de perder a Harry, el era lo unico de mas valor que quedaba en su vida, bueno tambien tenía sus amigos y todo el dinero que cualquiera pudiera desear, sin embargo, Harry era al que mas valoraba…En ese mismo instante Harry pensaba lo mismo pero el salió mas rapido de su desconecto de la tierra (ensimismado ja ja ja) y trataba de acercarse a Draco lo mas que podía…

- Estas bien Draco -le tomo la temperatura y se le acerco a los ojos y vio un brillo de trizteza

- Ya dejalo Harry- dijo Ron celoso- No le hagas eso. No ves que se ve raro

- No me interesa lo que diga la gente, me interesa mas si un amigo esta bien- decia Harry terco

- No importa Harry dejalo así, ademas estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en que… no importa –porque no tengo el valor

- Hola chicos

- Luna Lovegood- dijo Ron sonrojado (si es bisexual)

Luna andaba un vestido celeste, unos zapatos negros de muñeca, el cabello lo andaba suelto y con rizos en algunas partes, tenía rayitos color celeste (hay un spray que sirve para los rayitos y que se quita cuando se moja el cabello), ya no andaba las cebollas, el collar de corchos y todos esos cosos raros.

- Draco Malfoy??? Como estas!!!

- Yo bien pero veo que estas muy… cambiada-

- Y que te ha pasado aquí???- pregunto Harry curioso

- Me presentaron a un chico que se llama…-pensativa- creo que Navolle o algo así, preguntaron un monton de cosas acerca de él y es que esa gente es muy terca yo les decía que no sabía quien era y ellos seguían y seguían hasta que me cansaron, pero bueno aparte de eso nada nuevo

- Y con quien viniste aquí a Paris?

- Vine con mi familia, bueno a decir verdad mi papa y mis perritos

- Entonces no recuerdas a Neville???- decia Ron

- Que nooooooooooooooooo! Que necedad, pero bueno hacia donde se dirigen

- Vamos hacia la Torre Eiffel

Era cierto que ese juego era muy famoso al menos habían unas 3000 personas rodeando a la larga fila que había en el centro

- Wow, miren la que hay solo para dividir a los sectores- decía Ron emocionado

- Si pero deben ser mas de la mitad muggles- decía Draco mateniendose lo mas largo posible de aquellas personas

- Por Dios Draco, no seas ridículo, ellos no te van a comer- y lo agarro de la mano para que se metiera en la fila

- Esta bien- sonrojandose un poco-pero yo me meto en medio de ustedes dos, cuando llegue al final de la fila- se fija en la fila- bueno mejor vengo mañana

- Yo se de un hechizo que se hace para guardar los campos, cuando lleguen unas 15 personas antes del final, ellos nos avisaran- dijo Luna feliz-_ expequita aparencis_

De la nada, aparecieron 3 chicos cada uno muy parecido al que representaba- Es uno de los hechizos que se puede usar fuera de Hogwards, sin problemas con el ministerio- decía la chica orgullosamente- Entonces que les parece, si vamos a dar una vuelta y les enseño las maravillas de París

5 horas después de conocer algunos lugares de París

- Hey ya estamos casi llegando a la fila, asi que démonos prisa

Cuando llegaron al juego faltaban para su turno 7 personas. Solo 3. Solo 1…

- Lo siento Harry – un destello salio de la varita de Draco, dandole justo en la sien a Harry- Accio escoba- una escoba salio volando en dirección hacia Draco- Weasley lo siento, pero este chico de ojos verdes me pertenece _¡ Olvidus ! _( esto lo vi en un fanfic, pero no se si es real o si la chica lo invento)- le lanzo un rayo azul que hizo que Ron cayera, justo a los pies de Luna- lo siento Luna, podrías recoger, nuestras esferas

- Ya sabía yo que estabas enamorado de Harry- dijo seria pero feliz

- Como que sabías ??

- Se nota, y no te preocupes el te corresponde- dijo guiñandole un ojo- Espero que sean felices

Encima de la escoba, Harry estaba inconsciente, así que Draco que iba acariciando su cara, sintiendose afortunado, pero a la vez el mas idiota de los hombres, ya que si Harry no le correspondía, quedaría como tonto ante Harry, pero eso por el momento no le importaba…

- Harry, sabes que te ves muy tierno dormido por no decir inconsciente- dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa- que podría pensar cualquier persona, si me viera a mí al gran Draco Malfoy rogando por un amor- mirada pensativa- dirían que definitivamente estoy bajo el imperius- dijo riendo

- Draco…-dijo Harry entre sueños

- Por merlin, estaras soñando conmigo- dijo desbordando una sonrisa de felicidad- Porque estoy tan feliz, solo dijo mi nombre ni que fueraaaaaaaaaaa- (alma) tu sabes que es mucho mas que un simple amigo- tienes razon-se dijo a si mismo- estoy hay que celebrarlo

Draco pasó por Hogmeade y llego a donde Madame Rosmerta

- Deme una caja de Whisky de fuego

- Lo siento pero no puedo a menores de edad

- Aunque no parezca, tengo 17- resentido pero mintiendo

- Oh, en ese caso toma-le pasó una caja- firma aqui

Draco se dirigió hacia su casa, voló durante 4 horas (bueno MANSIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN) dejo a Harry en una de las camas matrimoniales y se dirigio hacia la sala a tomarse Whisky, para cuando se dio cuenta no sabía quien era??? Y Harry se acababa de levantar por el escandalo de Draco (cuando dice hip es hipo)

- (cantando) Is everybody going Simple Plan

crazy?...hip… Is Crazy

anybody gonna save me?, Can anybody …hip… tell me what's going lyrics

on?, Tell me …hip… free lyrics

what's going on?, If you Simple Plan lyrics

open your …hip…eyes, You'll see Crazy lyrics

that something is …hip… wrong (Simple Plan, Crazy) 

- Draco Malfoy cantando- dijo haciendose el admirado- Esto es noticia de primera plana

- Que tal Harry???-mantiene el equilibrio- sabes que te ves muy… hip… sexi

- Draco…- dijo sonrojado-estas bien… claro todo lo bien que deberia estar bajo los efectos de 13 botellas vacias de whisky - dijo triste

- No enserio siempre te quise decir que err… hip…res muy sexi, mas cuando tienes unos…hip…ojazos ver…hip des que me hacen deli…hip…rar- casi se cae pero Harry lo ayuda- ves eres mi angel de la guarda jajajajaja …hip… no crei decirle eso a nadie- sale "volando" por la casa con las manos extendidas y dejando ropa tirada por el camino- soy el rey de…-piensa- NOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (N/A: asi soy yo igual de loca solo que yo no estoy bajo efectos de drogas como mi novio Draco)

- DRACO MALFOY quieres dejar de hacer locuras, bajarte de la mesa y decirme de una vez… no Draco dejate la ropa interior- dijo Harry corriendo hacia donde un Draco apunto de bajarse los boxers- ponte tu ropa

- Si mi capitan- dijo poniendose la mano en la frente- esperame ahí- yendo hacia donde Harry tropezo y cayo justo encima de él- Vez de cerca te ves tan lindo que yo se que nunca seras mio… - se acerco lentamente a harry y poso sus labios sobre los de el

(1) La sensación del cuerpo del rubio contra él era muy diferente, debido a los duros y firmes ángulos de su pecho, además de las diferentes durezas que podía percibir oprimiéndose contra su cuerpo. Los labios de Malfoy eran sorprendentemente suaves, tanto, que causaron que Harry se preguntara vagamente si los suyos también estarían así. Y entonces, todos los pensamientos abandonaron su mente cuando Draco recorrió gentilmente con sus manos su cuerpo hacia arriba, provocando que jadeara un poco.

Draco tomó ventaja de eso, deslizando su lengua a lo largo del labio inferior de Harry antes de introducirla en su boca y encontrarse con la suya propia. En ese tema, Harry sí era un novato. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, aún cuando no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado, y gimió, casi derritiéndose en los brazos del otro chico. Su beso se profundizó, sus bocas se devoraron mutuamente, y las manos de Draco acariciaron las mejillas de Harry. Lastima que se sintiera el sabor a whisky…

- Ves como nunca podras ser mio- dijo mientras caía lentamente hacia el pecho de Harry dormido

- Me amas Malfoy???- dijo Harry sonrojado y demasiado feliz

Al día siguiente

- Tengo el peor Dolor de Cabeza que jamas alla tenido en mi vida- dijo aturdido- creo que me pase de copas

- Y gracias a que te pasaste de copas tengo el mejor día

- De que hablas, donde estamos, que he hecho tan bueno como para que tengas el mejor día-decía asustado

- Ser sincero conmigo, a menos que!?-dijo entristeciendo un poco

- A que te refieres- dice evidentemente preocupado- no me diras que…-se sonrojo ligeramente

- Entonces es verdad???

- Ya que meti la pata, si la meto hasta el fondo no sera peor- dijo sonrindo tristemente - veras- empezo a dar vueltas por la habitación- yo no sabía si estabas enamorado de mi, aunque yo se que no... – Draco… (harry interrumpe)- espera… no me podia dar el lujo de perderte por un estupido juego- Draco…- esperate… dejame terminar… yo se que fue muy egoísta de mi parte y no te estoy secuestrando aquí, tienes todo el derecho de ir de nuevo a la fila y conocer a tu pareja, sin embargo, yo…- unos suaves labios presionan su boca y unos brazos rodean su cintura… minutos despues

- Wow ese fue el beso mas largo que he dado en toda mi corta vida- ahora fue el turno del ojiverde de dar una vuelta por la casa "volando" con los brazos extendidos- No me veas con esa cara, no soy un fenómeno, ademas tu tambien lo estabas haciendo ayer y casi me haces un show privado…

- Harry me quieres explicar el beso y lo del show privado y eso que acabas de hacer- decia Draco aturdido

- Tu ayer me dijiste… bueno no solo me dijiste me declaraste tus sentimientos y me diste semejante beso- se pasa la lengua por los labios- que me hizo tocar el cielo

- What???- sorprendido- entonces quieres decir- se tapo la cara- va a sonar cursi, patetico y lo que quieras pensar pero ¿Tu me quieres, al igual que como yo te quiero?- dice mostrando una cara de un amor sincero que sobrepasa las barreras de lo natural

- No Draco yo no te quiero…- Draco puso una increíble cara de decepcion- Yo te amo- y sin mas beso los suaves labios del rubio.

Por fin la felicidad había llegado hacia ellos y 2 corazones se unian en uno solo, pero ellos estaban tan ocupados que no notaron que 2 esferas que simbolizaban sus ojos (2 esferas mitad verde, mitad plateado) yacían justo encima de su cabello…

En otro lado…

- Espero que le hayan llegado ya- decía Luna pensativa

- Hey deja de pensar en ellos, quieres que me ponga celoso???- dijo Ron resentido

- No te preocupes, tu eres mio, mio y mio…- y un beso apasionado los envolvió…

Nota de la autora:

(1) Ese parrafo es de un fanfic que se llama Cuidado con quien eres atrapado, es realmente bueno…

Escrito por: **Maxine**

Traducido por: Perla

Estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan feliz, no lo puedo creer, lo termine WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII puedo volar…

estoy enamorada de esta pareja y aunque lo mio no es el Yaoi me fascina, asi que este es un intento de fanfic de humor y romance, si no les gusto… bueno me avisan y porfa dejen reviews

Matta – ne!!!


End file.
